Sacrifice
by Serah Jones
Summary: Mia est une fille assez spéciale, dirons-nous. Elle est franche, mais fourbe. Elle est courageuse, mais sadique. Elle est intelligente, mais quelque peu gamine. Mia aime la vie, Mia savoure sa liberté et la défend férocement. Alors, non, décidément, Mia n'est absolument pas la personne qu'il faut se mettre à dos. Même si on est un Dieu des Mensonges bien dégourdi.


_Bonjour! Nous voici donc sur ma deuxième fanfiction, Sacrifice. Sachez que le fandom Avengers/univers cinématographique de Marvel me tiens à coeur, alors j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux avec cette fanfiction :3._

_On se retrouve en bas pour quelques précisions!_

_Bonne lecture :3!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ma petite Mia._

* * *

Mia ne comprenais décidément pas ces Avengers.

C'était quand même pas bien difficile d'intervenir en zone sensible avec un _semblant de discrétion. _Il s'agissait d'une prise d'otages, tout de même. Mais non, il fallait que les super-héros fassent retentir les canons de leur avion ultrasophistiqué et leurs voix tonitruantes. Et en plus, la zone sensible en rajoutait par-dessus. Forcément, un néo-gothique mégalomane, dépressif et adepte des costumes excentriques c'est pas _franchement _discret.

Les personnes maintenues en otage dans le centre-commercial par le mégalo coiffé d'un casque à cornes et ses doubles hurlaient, couraient dans tous les sens, le Hulk poussait des grognements effrayants, Iron Man lançait des sarcasmes à tout va, et le sosie d'un dieu nordique blond criait des paroles incompréhensible au casque à cornes, qui renchérissait de plus belle.

Mia se demanda pourquoi ce genre de chose tombait systématiquement sur elle, et qu'est-ce-que elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'elle tombe en plein remake d'un discours mégalo-hitlérien qui s'était transformé en Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Alors qu'elle allait s'acheter des chaussures. Des _chaussures_, bon dieu.

Elle soupira. Elle était dissimulée sous des débris, à attendre que la crise se calme. Parce-que ils étaient bien beaux ses camarades ex-otages, mais à paniquer ainsi sans réfléchir et à tous se précipiter vers la sortie, ils s'étaient piétinés entre eux et la moitié étaient morts, ensevelis sous les décombres ou calcinés par un rayon d'énergie/de magie quelconque. Parce-que le combat faisait rage, et ce n'était pas franchement joyeux-joyeux.

Captain America tentait avec peine de réguler le mouvement de panique qui animait la foule, mais c'était pas gagné.

Mia redoutait à tout moment que son abri d'infortune ne s'effondre, mais n'osait bouger, de peur de se faire tuer bêtement par un Hulk maladroit. Elle essayait de trancher. Bouger ou pas bouger ? Le craquement inquiétant qui se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle acheva de la convaincre. Elle sortit comme un fusée des débris et se mis à ramper le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Elle se cacha plusieurs fois derrière des stands de hot-dogs dévastés.

Le centre se vidait peu à peu des survivants du massacre, et bientôt, Mia se retrouva la seule humaine normale. Elle déglutit, observa la sortie. Ça pouvait le faire. La voie était libre.

Elle se releva et se mit à courir comme une diablesse vers la grande porte vitrée. Elle jubilait elle n'avait que quelques égratignures et allait s'en sortir vivante, fait qui était beaucoup plus incertain quelques minutes plus tôt. La sortie se rapprochait. Plus que quelques mètres.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié une petite chose. Elle était la seule humaine lambda présente, ce qui faisait d'elle une cible de choix et tout à fait repérable, puisqu'elle n'était plus cachée ni par la foule ni par une planque improvisée.

Casque à cornes en profita. Par un pur élan de sadisme, il envoya un rayon d'énergie intense au-dessus de la porte. Alors tout explosa autour de Mia. Elle sentit une déflagration extrêmement violente la projeter en arrière. Elle fit une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec le sol et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se heurta à un mur, eu le souffle coupé. A moitié assommée, elle entendit pourtant le mégalomane rire sournoisement.

**« Pauvres petites choses inutiles ! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de sauver une pauvre petite mortelle ! Vous êtes pathétiques ! »**

Mia tiqua. Pauvre petite mortelle ? Il allait y goûter, à une pauvre petite mortelle, celui-là ! Prise d'un sentiment nouveau et inconnu, elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés par réflexe lors de sa chute. Elle observa la sortie et grimaça. Des décombres bloquaient maintenant son seul espoir de fuite.

Elle remarqua aussi quelque chose d'étrange. Un bout de plafond était tombé lorsque Hulk s'était déchainé et s'était encastré verticalement dans le sol. Dans la confusion, Mia ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le problème était que d'où casque à cornes se trouvait, il n'aurait pas pu voir Mia courir vers la sortie à cause de ce bout de plafond.

Mia déglutit. Soit casque à cornes était sacrément doué, soit, par un pur hasard, une personne s'était dirigée en même temps qu'elle vers la sortie et c'est cette personne que le gothique dépressif avait vue. Malheureusement, la deuxième option était la bonne. A travers le vacarme du combat, Mia entendit de faibles pleurs d'enfant. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Elle se décala vers la droite, et, aperçut une fillette rousse d'environ une dizaine d'années avachie sur le sol, la jambe gauche tordue en un angle inquiétant.

Le sang de Mia ne fit qu'un tour. Ce salopard osait s'en prendre à une innocente fillette. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment rejoindre et emmener la fillette le plus loin possible du combat en discrétion, elle entendit un hurlement. Elle sursauta, et ce qu'elle vit acheva de lui glacer le sang. Le casque à cornes –ou un de ses doubles, il était presque impossible de les différencier- avait mis complètement K.O Black Widow. Celle-ci gisait à terre, inerte. Mia sentit une larme de rage et de tristesse couler le long de sa joue. Elle maitrisait ses tremblements avec peine.

Une fois le casque à cornes sûr de sa victoire contre l'espionne, il _disparut_. Littéralement. Pour ensuite réapparaitre devant la petite fille, qui s'était recroquevillée de terreur.

Une froide résolution s'empara de tout l'être qu'était Mia. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une pauvre humaine, elle n'était peut-être pas une guerrière, mais elle avait de la volonté. Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir. Et elle haïssait de toute son âme les personnes du genre de cette enflure.

La jeune femme se releva, enleva son manteau pour avoir plus de mobilité. Elle attacha ses grands cheveux blonds bouclés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se félicita de toujours avoir son couteau-papillon sur elle, le dégaina maladroitement et fit une chose qu'elle allait –elle le sentait- sûrement regretter très amèrement.

**« Eh tête de bouc, si tu veux t'attaquer à une humaine, essaye d'en choisir une à ta hauteur !**

Immédiatement, Mia sut ce que ce qu'elle avait fait était complètement stupide et irréfléchi, que en plus cela faisait vraiment, vraiment cliché, et qu'elle n'était certainement pas une héroïne. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était attirer l'attention du mégalo pour permettre à un Avengers de sauver la petite fille. Casque à cornes tourna la tête vers elle, alors qu'il allait se saisir de la fillette, et sûrement pas pour danser la valse. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris froid, de Mia. Acier contre émeraude. Mia arborait une expression concentrée, tandis que la bouche du gothique aux yeux verts se tordait en un sourire malsain.

**_Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant**, ricana-t-il.

**_Et nous, on est pas assez intéressants pour toi tête de bouc** ? Siffla Iron Man, aux prises avec un double très adroit.

**_Loki, mon frère, arrête cette folie** ! hurla le blondinet au marteau.

Comme tous s'adressaient à ce « Loki » là, Mia en déduisit qu'il devait être le vrai.

Loki ne fit pas attention aux vociférations des Avengers. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette petite midgardienne blonde aux yeux plus froids que ceux d'un Jotun, seule humaine banale et lambda qu'il avait jamais rencontré à lui tenir tête et même _pire_, à le provoquer. La blondinette allait payer cette insolence. Le sourire qui trônait sur son visage disparu d'un coup. Il avança lentement vers la blondinette, faisant tournoyer sa lance. Il voulait lui faire _peur_, lui faire _du mal_. Une petite voix au fond de son âme lui criait, lui hurlait que tout ceci n'était que folie, qu'il n'était plus maître de sa raison. Cette petite voix avait certainement raison. Mais Loki s'en fichait. Sa souffrance et sa colère dominaient tout son être, jusqu'à engloutir les bons sentiments qu'il possédait en lui. Il voulait montrer sa douleur aux Mondes. Il voulait faire exploser sa vengeance. Et cette fille, cette pauvre et inutile _mortelle _ferait office d'exemple. Il avançait, sourd aux hurlements des super-héros. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la midgardienne. Il s'attendait à voir de la peur, du désespoir. Il s'attendait à voir le reflet de sa propre âme. Mais les sentiments de la blondinette lui restaient cachés. Elle _savait_ qu'elle devait fermer son esprit, et elle le faisait avec une grande dextérité. Il salua mentalement l'effort. Pas si mal. Mais il briserait assez vite ses défenses.

Il se retrouva assez vite en face d'elle. Mia ne bougeait pas, lui non plus. Ils attendaient elle tendue, lui calme et sûr de lui.

Mia avait trouvé son numéro de majorette assez risible. Mia n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux.

La blonde avait une âme courageuse et impertinente, brillante. Le brun une âme sournoise, autrefois douce mais maintenant fatiguée et aigrie, terne.

Deux parfaits opposés. Peut-être fait pour se haïr, peut-être pour se sauver mutuellement.

Loki n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il attaqua d'un coup, brandissant sa lance.

Mia sursauta quand Loki la menaça de son arme. Elle était absorbée par la contemplation du brun, qui en fait n'était pas si mal que ça, si on exceptait le teint maladif, les cernes de charbon et le regard sombre. Brumeux. Antipathique. Et atrocement triste.

Le cœur de Mia s'était presque brisé lorsque le brun avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, où elle avait aperçu sa tristesse. Il avait souffert comme personne. Mais cela n'excusait pas ses actes.

La blonde se reprit rapidement. Elle évita l'assaut de Loki d'un bond sur la gauche. Se servant de l'appui que lui avait donné son esquive, elle se rua sur le brun, visiblement surpris qu'une simple mortelle ai autant de reflexes. La peur donnait des ailes à Mia. Son couteau siffla l'air. Loki s'était baissé juste à temps, et faucha les genoux de Mia à l'aide de sa monstrueuse lance. Celle-ci tomba sur les fesses, sifflant de douleur. Un de ses mains s'était empalé sur un bout de poutre en acier qui trainait par là. Loki jubilait. Il avait déjà gagné. Mia se disputait mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle allait y passer. Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal, elle était faible. Comme avait-elle pu penser qu'une simple humaine pouvait faire face à ce _monstre_ ? Loki mit un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de la blonde, qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Le souffle coupé, elle hoqueta. Elle avait entendu un craquement très inquiétant. Sa vue s'était brouillée, et la douleur de sa main avait presque disparue. Pour resurgir avec force, manquant de la faire hurler. A cette douleur s'en ajoutait une autre. Ses côtes n'avaient visiblement pas résisté au choc. Elle les sentait s'introduire dans ses organes, comme un poison contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Son propre corps se retournait contre elle. La douleur l'empêchait de bouger, embrumait ses sens. Une toux horriblement rauque lui brula la gorge, et elle senti un goût désagréable, métallique dans sa bouche. Du _sang._ Elle faisait une hémorragie interne.

Un sentiment assez étrange s'insinua alors en Mia. Indescriptible, incroyablement mélancolique. La blonde eu alors une certitude. Elle allait mourir.

Cette annonce la dévasta. Mais elle refusa de ne laisser couler ne serait-ce qu'une petite larme. Elle releva la tête, et défia du regard Loki, qui la regardait souffrir avec délectation. Le brun répondit à la provocation. Il se téléporta devant Mia, l'allongea violemment en pressant son pied sur sa poitrine. Mais la blonde ne fléchissait pas. Son regard restait toujours aussi glacial. Elle refusait de flancher devant cet individu. Elle voulait mourir avec dignité. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un cloporte se tortillant d'agonie. Alors elle attendit la mort comme une vieille amie.

Elle savait que Loki allait attendre que sa volonté flanche. Mais Mia voulait gagner du temps pour les Avengers. Mia ne flancha pas. Et Loki s'impatienta. Il leva son sceptre au-dessus de lui. Mia ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle aurait dû.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Black Widow se relever. Courir vers eux.

Une once d'espoir explosa en Mia. Elle allait peut-être survivre.

C'est alors que les yeux de Loki exprimèrent une joie sauvage. Ses bras s'actionnèrent. La lance s'abattit lentement vers le cœur de Mia.

Alors elle sut. Elle sut que Loki avait gagné. Black Widow n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle allait mourir. Et le pire, le pire dans tout ça était que Loki avait exprès de laisser naître cet espoir en Mia. Il savait qu'elle allait voir l'espionne. Il avait _attendu _que l'espionne se relève. Il avait créé cet espoir pour mieux l'anéantir. Il avait _tout prévu. _Le désespoir envahit alors la jeune fille. Quand elle vit le visage fou de Loki, la lance qui se dirigeait lentement vers son cœur, Mia ressentit alors la Peur. Une angoisse sans nom se propagea dans sa colonne vertébrale, puis dans tous ses membres. Une Peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. La Peur qui ferait flancher le pire des psychopathes.

Une larme coula alors sur le visage de Mia.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la lance s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Loki prenait énormément de plaisir à la faire souffrir, se frayant lentement un chemin vers le cœur battant de la jeune fille.

Mia souffrait le martyre. Sa volonté avait flanchée elle hurlait d'une voix rauque, un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir.

Elle convulsait, luttait pour forcer Loki à retirer son sceptre de son cœur. Le dieu riait comme un fou, savourant la souffrance et la mort de Mia.

Mais il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. C'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul d'encore valide.

Black Widow se jeta sur lui en hurlant de rage. Loki, surpris, n'évita pas la charge et tomba pêle-mêle avec la russe.

La lance était restée plantée dans le torse de Mia. Elle n'avait pas atteint son cœur, mais la jeune femme perdait énormément de sang. Elle suffoquait, sa vue se brouillant, mais la mort ne venait pas. Elle voulait en finir, elle voulait arrêter de souffrir, mais son cœur n'était pas de cet avis. Il battait, vaille que vaille, semblant être doué de volonté propre.

Alors Mia, paralysée, pu assister à la fin du combat. Black Widow se dévouait corps et âme dans son combat. Sa rage dépassait la puissance du dieu, et elle le faisait reculer. Celui-ci, déjà malade et faible, avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie magique et s'affaiblissait.

Après un temps qui sembla infini à Mia, les Avengers finirent par repousser Loki.

A travers une brume qui occultait ses sens, elle aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua. La lumière bleue qui s'échappait de la lance plantée dans sa poitrine _pulsait. _Elle sentait les faibles battements de son cœur, et se rendit compte que la lumière pulsait en même temps que son cœur. Plus celui-ci faiblissait, plus la lumière brillait faiblement.

Mia, soulagée, sentit le dernier battement de son cœur comme une libération. Alors qu'elle sombrait lentement dans les ténèbres, elle entendit des cris, des personnes se précipitant vers elle. Elle distingua des formes qui la secouaient. Dans un effort surhumain, elle adressa un sourire magnifique à ces personnes. Puis elle plongea dans le noir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la lumière de la lance de Loki, qui brillait tristement, comme un triste hommage au courage et au sacrifice de la jeune femme.

* * *

Alors? Spécial, n'est-ce pas xD? J'ai voulus vous plonger tout de suite au coeur de l'action. Si ce chapitre est trop incompréhensible, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Ensuite, vous aurez des explications tout au long de l'histoire quand au fait du comportement de Loki, de ses doubles qui ne sont censé être immatériels, etc... ne vous inquiétez pas :3!

Sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
